This invention relates to remotely controlled garage door opening apparatus and more particularly, to such apparatus integrally combined with remotely controlled lighting.
Remotely controlled garage door openers include associated garage lights which are turned on automatically when a garage door movement is commanded from a remote transmitter. A remote transmitter sends a predetermined coded signal to which a receiver responds by activating a garage door moving device and the associated lights. The lights remain on for a preset period of time to permit lighted use of the garage, then automatically turn off.
With such known garage door openers, a user can activate the system when preparing to leave a closed garage and the lights will be turned on for the predetermined period. If the user exits the garage before the predetermined period expires, then a lighted exit is provided. Similarly, when a user arrives at a closed garage door, he or she can activate the door opener, the door will open and the lights will be turned on and remain on for the predetermined period. In the ordinary situation, the user will enter the garage and exit it again before the lights automatically turn off. With known garage door opening systems, the lights of the opening are turned on only as a part of implementing normal door movement commands.
With the prior systems, a person who opens the garage door but waits for whatever reason until after the lights have turned back off to drive out of the garage must do so in the dark. Also, a person who drives up to an open garage door in the dark must drive into the garage in the dark or close, then re-open, the door, to achieve an open door with the lights on. Similarly, a person without a door activating transmitter who approaches an open garage after its lights have turned off, must enter a dark garage. These situations create potential safety hazards and/or inconvenience on the part of the person using the system. A need exists for improved lighting arrangements in combination with garage door openers to eliminate the aforementioned lighting problems with prior garage door opening systems.